A Collection Of OneShots
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: Chap 9 - "They built and broke each other. And they silently watched each other as their lives moved on. They battled and showed feelings with their songs. Their hopeless, heart breaking love songs."
1. Dumb

**One Shot Bro! :D **

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! ;o Sadly T_T**

**Lol, Well anyways this isnt my best, but i hope you Like it :D, **

**This Is ONE OF THE ONE SHOTS ! **

**._.**

**Its a Collection , so THERE WILL BE MORE ! :D **

**LOL, Well, anyways enough of my pointless gibbergabber ;o **

**v_V READ ON MISTER OR MISSES! **

Austin: Hey Babe,

?: Hey Whats up?

Austin: Nothing Actually, Thinkin bout you (A/N: CORNY SHIT BRO XDD) , What bout you?

?: *Giggles* Same, but im bored.

Austin: Kim, you wanna get lunch?

Kim: Yeah *Smiles* Sure. When and where do you wanna pick me up?

Austin: Sonic Boom, 10 minutes.

Kim: Kaye love, Bye.

Austin&Kim: *Hangs up*

-At Sonic Boom-  
>?: *Walks in* Hey Babe.<p>

Ally: Hey Dallas! Whats up?

Dallas: Nothing, wanna go to lunch ?

Ally: Uhh.. wait 10 minutes, Okay?

Dallas: I'll sit and wait here then babe.

Ally: Kaye.

* Austin Walks in *

Austin: Hey Alls.

Ally: Hey Aust-

* Kim walks in *

Kim: Hey Austy-Poo!

Ally: *Annoyed* Can't I get his name out ONCE Before you freaking interrupt me?

Austin: *Laughs* Wow Ally. Jealous?

Dallas: NO! She doesnt need to be Jealous when she gots me!

Ally: No way Austin, I love Dallas, NOT You. *Smiles and Looks at Dallas adoringly*

Kim: *Glares at her*

Ally: *Notices Kim Staring, looks him dead in the eyes* Take a picture, It lasts longer.

Austin: *Tries not to laugh*

Dallas: *Laughs*

Kim: *Glares more, walks up to her, whispers something in her ear*

Ally: *Eyes go wide, tears pour down her face, looks at Austin, then Dallas, Walks out*

Austin&Dallas: *Confused*

Kim: *Smirks*

Dallas: What the hell did you say to her!

Kim: Oh.. that Austin was using her for her music.. and That You didnt love her, that noone loved her, that thats why her mom killed herself, cos she didnt want Ally... You know, the usual.

Ally: *Walks back in*

Austin&Dallas: *Stares at her*

Ally: *Glares At Austin* Find a NEW SONGWRITER!

Austin: *Shocked* WHAT?

Ally: Its your girlfriends Fault! *Walks to Dallas, Kisses him, grabs his hand, leads him outside* Come on Dallas.

Austin: *Pissed, looks at Kim*

Kim: I-im sorry... *Gives puppy-dog eyes*

Austin: *Sighs* Its okay.. ill talk to her about it.. later.. *Holds arms out for a hug*

Kim: *Smiles, runs to him*

Austin: *Kisses her forehead*

- 5 Hours Later -

Austin: C'mon Alls! She lied! I never told her that! And i would never! Your my favorite songwriter/Bestfriend Ever! *Smiles*

Ally: *Smiles* Fine!

Austin: Thank you so much. *Hugs her, feels sparks, ignores them*

Ally: *Hugs back, feels sparks also, tries to ignore them, cant, pulls away quickly*

Austin: *Confused* Whats wrong?

Ally: Everytime we hug... i get all fuzzy inside! Its... not fair! UGH! I never feel those when i hug Dallas! WHY YOU?

Austin: *Smiles* Cause you like me!

Ally: I DONT LIKE YOU!

Austin: *Sad, mumbles* Well i like you...

Ally: What?

Austin: *Mumbles* I like you...

Ally: What?

Austin: I LIKE YOU!

Ally: *Shocked* I like you too. *Covers her mouth, surprised*

Austin: HA!

* They talk for hours about what they're relationship would be like if they're ' More then a friend ' Relationship ._. (A/N: Thats boring so i skipped it :T Please dont hate me ) *

Ally: So Its Settled, You Break up with Kim, and I break up with Dallas.

Austin: Agreed.

- With Ally and Dallas -

Ally: Hey Dallas.

Dallas: Hey Alls!

Ally: Dallas.. we need to talk..

Dallas: Bout what?

Ally: About... us.

Dallas: Your ready for snuggling ? *smiles*

Ally: *Giggles* No.. actually.. i think.. we should break up...

Dallas: *Sad, confused* W-why?

Ally: I dont feel a spark whenever we kiss of hug... its not fair for either of us, if im pretending to be happy...

Dallas: Alright... i understand... *hugs her, walks away*

Ally: *Smiles, texts Austin : Its done, hurry up*

- With Austin and Kim -

Austin: I think we should... kiss now.

Kim: *Smiles, kisses him*

Austin: *Kisses back*

- Next Day -

Ally: Wh-what do you mean your not breaking up with her?

Austin: I LOVE HER! IM NOT DOING IT!

Ally: *Pissed* FINE! DONT BREAK UP WITH HER! JUST DONT EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU WITH ANYTHING! Songs, music ANYTHING! I DONT WANNA BE NEAR YOU AT ALL ANYMORE! *Tears up* Have a nice life Austin.

Austin: *Satisfide he told the truth* Okay Ally, i will. *walks away*

Ally: *Flips out her phone, calls someone :

Ally: Hello.

?: Yeah?

Ally: I w-wanna m-move up th-there with you !

?: What happened Alls?

Ally: *Sniffles* Nothing... i just do.

?: Okay... ill call your dad.

Ally: Thank you Aunt Susie.

A/S: No problem Darlin.

Ally: Bye I love you.

A/s: I Love you too.

- Next Day -

* Trish, Austin, and Dez On Three-way *

Trish: Ha, yeah *Beep* Hold on.. lemme four way this.. BOTH OF YOU BOYS BE QUIET.

Austin&Dez: Okay.

Trish: *Turns to Four way* Hello?

?: Tr-trish?

Trish: Oh, hey Alls. Whats up?

Ally: I-Im Moving to California with my A-aust Susie...

Trish: WHAT?

Dez: *Screaming at His Muted Phone* NO ALLY! NO ! NO YOU CANT! WHO AM I GONNA TALK TO ABOUT MR TURTLE WHEN YOUR GONE?

Austin: *Shocked, sad, confused*

Ally: *Starts talking again*

Dez: *Shutsup and listens*

Ally: *Starts Crying* Tr-trish... He-he did it ag-again! He-he Le-led me o-on the-then broke my h-heart! B-but this t-time he di-didnt Turn himself ora-orange and swe-sweaty! He-he t-told me he w-would break up with k-kim but after i broke u-up w-with Dallas, he di-didnt do it! I t-told him to have a nice life and that i never wanted to t-talk or s-see him a-again a-and h-he said al-right... and h-he w-will... T-trish.. i lo-love T-team Aus-Austin... b-but i c-cant do th-this anymore... so, im moving... an-and no-noone wi-will st-stop m-me... *Hangs up*

Austin: *Speechless, feels horrible*

Trish: *Pissed, bout to start screaming when-*

Dez: HOW COULD YOU AUSTIN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU RETARDED? MENTAL! WHAT THE HELL! YOU... YOU... YOU.. UGH! AUSTIN! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE REAL WORLD! ALLY IS WAY BETTER THEN KIM, AND YOU NEED TO SEE THAT! BECAUSE WHEN ALLYS GONE, SHES GONNA FIND SOMEONE NEW, AND THAT HAD THE COURAGE TO BREAK UP WITH SOMEONE THAT DIDNT EVEN TRULY LOVE THEM! YOUR A HEARTLESS PRETTY BOY! AND YOU NEED TO GET RID OF YOUR HUGE EGO BEFORE IT HURTS ALLY OR ANYONE ELSE AGAIN!

Austin: *Shocked, About to say something when-*

Trish: DUFUS IS RIGHT! IF YOU DONT APOLIGIZE AND TELL HER THE TRUTH, SHE'LL BE GONE FOREVER, AND YOUR CAREER WILL DIE! COS IM NOT HELPING YOU, AND AFTER DEZ'S EXPLOSION I DONT THINK HE'LL HELP YOU EITHER! YOU BETTER REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE, BEFORE I KNOCK YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD OFF YOUR STUPID BODY! And By the way Dez, that was totally hot! *Giggles*

Dez: *Laughs* Thanks little latino hotstuff.

Trish: *Laughs*

Austin: *Hangs up*

Ally: *Calls Austin :

Ally: Hello?

Austin: Hi...

Ally: Dont talk, just listen... *Starts singing*

_Lately I've been thinking 'bout wat i can do_

_I've been stressing to fall back in love with you_

_I'm so sorry that I couldn't follow through_

_But I can't go on this way_

_I've got to stop it babe_

_You've been wonderful in all that you can be_

_But it hurts when you say that you understand me_

_So believe me I, I am sorry I.. I am sorry I, I_

_I wanted you to be there when I fall_

_I wanted you to see me through it all_

_I wanted you to be the one I love_

_I wanted you, I wanted you_

_I wanted you to hold me in my sleep_

_I wanted you to show me what I need_

_I wanted you to know just how down deep_

_I wanted you, I wanted you_

_I've been pushing hard to open up the door_

_Trying to take us back to where we were before_

_But I'm done I just can't do this anymore_

_Cause we can't be mended_

_So let's stop pretending now_

_We've been walking round in circles for some time_

_And I think we should head for the finish line_

_So believe me I, I am sorry I.. I am sorry I, I_

_I wanted you to be there when I fall_

_I wanted you to see me through it all_

_I wanted you to be the one I love_

_I wanted you, I wanted you_

_I wanted you to hold me in my sleep_

_I wanted you to show me what I need_

_I wanted you to know just how down deep_

_I wanted you, I wanted you, yeah_

_I, I I'm so sorry baby but_

_I, I I've got to pack up and leave but_

_I, I'll always remember how we came close to be_

_And what I wanted to be_

_I wanted you baby_

_Oooooh Yeahh_

_I wanted you_

_I wanted, I wanted you_

_I wanted you to be there when I fall (I wanted you to be there, yeahhh)_

_I wanted you to see me through it all_

_I wanted you to be the one I love (Ooh ooh)_

_I wanted you, I wanted you (I wanted you oh)_

_I wanted you to hold me in my sleep_

_I wanted you to show me what I need (I wanted you to know me just how down deep yeah)_

_I wanted you to know just how down deep (I wanted you to know just how)_

_I wanted you, I wanted you_

_I wanted you_

_I.. I wanted you, I wanted you_ *Stops singing,Whispers* Goodbye Austin... I... love you.. *Hangs up*

Austin: *Whispers* I love you too.. *Thinks of a Plan, smiles, gets to work*

- With Ally, Trish, Dez, Lester, and Dallas -

Ally: I love you guys! *Starts crying, hugs them* Im gonna miss you all so much..

*Random music starts Playing*

Flight Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Theres a young person here that wants to sing for your entertainment... please give it up for... AUSTIN MOON!

Everyone: *Shocked*

Austin: This song goes out to Ally Dawson... Im so sorry Ally... I LOVE YOU TOO! *Starts singing*

_oh girl, i wanna say_

_that i've been thinking about you for days_

_and i know it's just a game_

_i'm trying to get up the courage to play_

_i get butterflies every time_

_you send me into free fall whenever i see you_

_step right up, i come undone_

_i tried to speak but girl you leave me dumb_

_Chorus:_

_i got nothing, nothing to say_

_every time that i try not a word can come out_

_cos i'm dumb_

_i see you walking, walking away_

_should i run after you, tell you just how i feel_

_but i'm dumb_

_*Walks out and Stares at Ally while still singing*_

_Ally: *Shocked, crying, Smiles*_

_Austin: *Still singing* you're the one i want, i want_

_i just can't live without you_

_i can't speak whenever i'ma, i'ma around you_

_i got nothing, nothing to say_

_every time that i try not a word can come out_

_cos I'm dumb_

_Second Verse:_

_but i know I wanna get you so bad in my world_

_you found a way to get inside of my head_

_never been lost for words before, can't take it anymore_

_cos i get butterflies every time_

_you send me into free fall whenever i see you_

_no second best, my number one_

_but when we meet you always leave me dumb_

_Chorus:_

_i got nothing, nothing to say_

_every time that i try not a word can come out_

_cos i'm dumb_

_i see you walking, walking away_

_should i run after you, tell you just how i feel_

_but i'm dumb_

_you're the one i want, i want_

_i just can't live without you_

_i can't speak whenever i'ma, i'ma around you_

_i got nothing, nothing to say_

_every time that i try not a word can come out_

_cos i'm dumb_

_Bridge:_

_girl you leave me speechless_

_got you on my keep list_

_really wanna meet you to say hi_

_but my tongue get paralyzed_

_thirty thousand miles up_

_yes you light my stars_

_but everything i tried to say_

_the words up up and fly away_

_Chorus:_

_i got nothing, nothing to say_

_i see you walking, walking away_

_should i run after you, tell you just how i feel_

_but i'm dumb_

_you're the one i want, i want_

_i just can't live without you_

_i can't speak whenever i'ma, i'ma around you_

_i got nothing, nothing to say_

_every time that i try not a word can come out_

_cos i'm dumb_

_i got nothing, nothing to say_

_every time that i try not a word can come out_

_cos i'm dumb_

_i see you walking, walking away_

_should i run after you, tell you just how i feel_

_but i'm dumb_

_you're the one i want, i want_

_i just can't live without you_

_i can't speak whenever i'ma, i'ma around you_

_i got nothing, nothing to_ **say**

_every time that i try not a word can come out_

_cos i'm dumb _*Finishes singing* Ally Dawson, Please stay here with me, where i'll love you forever and Always.

Ally: *Smiles, nods her head* I'll stay! I love you too!

Crowd&Dallas,Trish,DezandLester: Awwwwwwe!

Austin&Ally: *smiles*

Austin: *Kisses her*

Ally: *Kisses back*

Austin: *Pulls away, mumbles* I love you Ally.

Ally: *Pulls away also* I love you Too Austin.

**The end ;o Cliche? Or Did you like TOTALLY LOVE IT ? ;D Want more? ._. **

**Seriously, if you want more you gotta review... cos, im not gonna post without your opinions ;o **

**CLICKITY CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v **


	2. Lightweight

**This is a ONESHOT :D Lmao. I hope you guys like it ! (:**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><span>Ally's Pov.<span>

He FINALLY got the chance he was waiting for. Only one thing bothered me. He was leaving. I don't know when i realized that i loved him; but i do. And, i don't want him to go.

"Ally? You alright?" Came his voice suddenly. "Y-yeah. I'm fine Austin. I'll be down in a second.." My voice cracks and i curse my feelings. "Oh.. alright.." He seems reluctant to leave me, knowing i was crying.

I wipe my eyes free of the running mascara running from my eyes and down my slightly pink cheeks. And, i grab my book and start to write.

_"Dear Journal/Songbook,_

_Hes leaving... _

_I know, its a little late to be pronouncing my feelings, so i'm just gonna keep it a secret, and write.. a song. _

_so, here goes everything... _

I skip down the page a few lines and, begin to pour my feelings out; into a song.

_The slightest words you said  
>Have all gone to my head<br>I hear angels sing in your voice  
>When you pull me close<br>Feelings I've never known  
>They mean everything<br>And leave me no choice_

I remember the time we danced at Trish's Quinc-in-whatever

_Light on my heart, light on my feet  
>Light in your eyes I can't even speak<br>Do you even know how you make me weak_

_I'm a lightweight  
>Better be careful what you say<br>With every word I'm blown away  
>You're in control of my heart<br>I'm a lightweight  
>Easy to fall, easy to break<br>With every move my whole world shakes  
>Keep me from falling apart<em>

Austin was always the thing that kept me strong. Even when Dallas turned me down to dance. Austin gave up everything to dance with me.

_Make a promise, please  
>You'll always be in reach<br>Just in case I need  
>You're there when I call<br>This is all so new  
>Seems too good to be true<br>Could this really be  
>A safe place to fall<em>

Light on my heart, light on my feet  
>Light in your eyes I can't even speak<br>Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?

But then again, that's what bestfriends do... right?

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>  
><em>I'm a lightweight<em>  
><em>Easy to fall, easy to break<em>  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling down<em>

_Drowned in your love_  
><em>It's almost all too much<em>  
><em>Handle with care<em>  
><em>Say you'll be there<em>

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_  
><em>Better be careful what you say<em>  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>  
><em>I'm a lightweight<em>  
><em>Easy to fall, easy to break<em>  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart, oh<em>  
><em>Falling apart<em>

I finish the song and close my book then,

"Ally?"

"Trish?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just.. writing a song for myself. Let me sing over it, and ill be down, okay?"

Trish fiddled around with a box or something, and then replied with a short "Okay" And walked out.

As i sing my new song, i feel amazing.

_"I'm a lightweight  
>Easy to fall, easy to break<br>With every move my whole world shakes  
>Keep me from falling apart<br>Keep me from falling apart  
>Keep me from falling apart, oh<br>Falling apart..." _

As i finish singing the song, i feel my heart crushing because i know Austin's my insperation.

"Ally?"

"Yes Trish?"

"Can.. we talk?"

I sigh. "Fine, yeah?"

"I know, your sad that he's leaving, but you can't totally blow off his celebration party."

"I'm not 'blowing it off' I just finished the song."

"You love Austin, don't you?"

I freeze, and splutter "Psh, what? No, psh. Whaaaat?" My voice does that high pitched thing that i hate so much.

"Ally!"

"FINE! Yes, Trish. I do love Austin. But i'm not gonna act on it. He's finally gotten his dream, and i'm not gonna ruin it for him! Im gonna suck my feelings up and play happy okay? Just, don't be you for one night."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, don't go doing your Trish ways. Always Meddling with things." I say, as i fix my makeup and walk out the door.

"Ally! You made it!" Austins words are happy and excited.

"Ha, yeah i made it." Trying to sound happy. Then, i have a sudden idea.

Tonight i'd get rid of my stage fright. For Austin. The Boy that broke my serious-Ally and made me Fun-Ally. The love of my life.

I run up to the D.j, hand him the track, and stand on the stage. Everyone looks at me. _Oh God. _

"Uh.. this... this is for you Austin. I hope you have fun on your tour!"

Suddenly feeling a burst of courage, i tell the D.j to play the track. _Here goes nothin.._

_"The slightest words you said  
>Have all gone to my head<br>I hear angels sing in your voice  
>When you pull me close<br>Feelings I've never known  
>They mean everything<br>And leave me no choice"_

I look at Trish and see shes happy and shocked. _Point one Ally. _

"_Light on my heart, light on my feet  
>Light in your eyes I can't even speak<br>Do you even know how you make me weak_

I'm a lightweight  
>Better be careful what you say<br>With every word I'm blown away  
>You're in control of my heart<br>I'm a lightweight  
>Easy to fall, easy to break<br>With every move my whole world shakes  
>Keep me from falling apart<p>

Make a promise, please  
>You'll always be in reach<br>Just in case I need  
>You're there when I call<br>This is all so new  
>Seems too good to be true<br>Could this really be  
>A safe place to fall"<p>

When i look at Dez, hes smiling like an idiot and im thinkin maybe he knows how much this song actually means.

_"Light on my heart, light on my feet  
>Light in your eyes I can't even speak<br>Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

I'm a lightweight  
>Better be careful what you say<br>With every word I'm blown away  
>You're in control of my heart<br>I'm a lightweight  
>Easy to fall, easy to break<br>With every move my whole world shakes  
>Keep me from falling apart<br>Keep me from falling down

Drowned in your love  
>It's almost all too much<br>Handle with care  
>Say you'll be there"<p>

When i look at Austin, he looks SO happy. I could never take his happiness from him. He deserves this tour. _But i wish he didn't have to leave. _

_"Oh, I'm a lightweight  
>Better be careful what you say<br>With every word I'm blown away  
>You're in control of my heart<br>I'm a lightweight  
>Easy to fall, easy to break<br>With every move my whole world shakes  
>Keep me from falling apart<br>Keep me from falling apart  
>Keep me from falling apart, oh<br>Falling apart..."  
><em>

When i finish the song im crying and Austin runs up and hugs me.

"You broke your stage fright! You did it Ally!"

"I just needed a reason too... and you are that reason Austin. Im gonna go home now.."

As soon as im about to walk out of the store, a video gets turned on. I turn around and watch. Its me... _singing... _

As i watch the video im shocked and im about to run but what makes me freeze is what the video says next.

_' __"You love Austin, don't you?"_

_I freeze, and splutter "Psh, what? No, psh. Whaaaat?" My voice does that high pitched thing that i hate so much._

_"Ally!"_

_"FINE! Yes, Trish. I do love Austin. But i'm not gonna act on it. He's finally gotten his dream, and i'm not gonna ruin it for him! Im gonna suck my feelings up and play happy okay? Just, don't be you for one night."_

_"Whats that supposed to mean?"_

_"I mean, don't go doing your Trish ways. Always Meddling with things." '_

I see Austin staring at the screen, shocked.

THATS when i break into action.

I yank Trish by the arm and pull her outside, then i start slapping her on her arm repeatedly. HARD.

"WHY! -Slap- DID! -Slap- YOU! -Slap- SHOW! -Slap- HIM! -Slap- THAT! -Slap-

By now, im tired of hitting her so i grab my bag and start walking away, crying.

When i get a block away from the party, i hear someone following me. I turn around and a tall shadowy figure comes out, and i see its Austin.

"Ally.. can we talk? Please?"

"What?" My voice cracks and i dont care. I just want to die in a hole right now.

"Did you mean all of that... On the video?"

I sigh. "Yes, i did. But it doesnt matter." I say, turning to try to walk away.

A hand stops me, i turn to look back at him, and he crashes his lips on mine.

I feel all the Cliches, The fireworks, the butterflies. EVERYTHING. I wrap my arms around his neck while his slip down to my waist.

He pulls away and whispers in my ear, "I love you too Ally."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Its not exactly my BEST, but i like how it turned out (:<strong>

**Austin: Me too. **

**Ally: Oh Yeah! **

**Me: *Laughs***

**Dez: Trish is evil.**

**Trish: *Rubbing her arm* My arm got beat up!**

**Ally: *Bites Bottom lip* Sorry.. **

**Me: Someone say bye already.**

**Austin: Bye Everyone! :D **


	3. Your not alone

**One Shot! **

**Disclaimer. I dont own the song, and i dont own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

><p>Well this wasn't new.<p>

She knew what it was like; to be rejected. And Obviously, it was happening again.

There was her Date - Dallas - Sitting on the park bench, where she was supposed to meet him. She could feel tears slipping.

But This time, she was done. She actually _cared _this time.

She liked him.

Not like the others - Tazz, Chad or any of the other guys.

Austin set that up.

Pathetic boys.

They'd kiss and flirt with other girls, then come to the store and act as though everything was fine.

She decided to confront Dallas.

She walked up to him, tapped his shoulder and crossed her arms.

He turned around.

"A-ally?"

"Dallas." She had to keep her voice calm and icy. Or else her eyes would betray her and let the tears slip.

"Th-this isnt wh-what it looks like!" He exclaimed, standing up.

"Whatever. This date is off. Dont ever talk to me again." Then, she turns, and walks away with as much dignity that she could muster.

Screw Dallas.

And then, it starts raining.

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Before...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ally was sitting at the food court; writing in her book, when a tall figure starts blocking her sun.<p>

She looks up; Austin.

"Oh, hey Austin. Whats up?"

"Did you finish the song yet?"

She sighs irritably.

"No. Not yet Austin."

"Well then what ARE you writing?" He says, trying to peak over her shoulder.

"A song for me. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

She stands up, and grabs her book.

_"La-de-da  
>Yeah"<em>

She smiles.

_"You've left from medication  
>'Cause it only causes pain<br>You won't go to the doctor  
>'Cause he's callin' you insane<em>

_You're lost even when you're goin' the right way  
>You mean the world to me<br>Even though you might be crazy_

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
>But look how far we've come<br>For so long my heart was breakin'  
>But now we're standin' strong<em>

_The things you say_  
><em>Make me fall harder each day<em>  
><em>You're a trainwreck<em>  
><em>But I wouldn't love you if you changed<em>

_I took your hand_  
><em>And you pulled it right away<em>  
><em>You asked me to dance<em>  
><em>And instead I said "No way"<em>

_Inside I was dyin'_  
><em>To give it a try<em>  
><em>And you begged me<em>  
><em>So I stayed<em>  
><em>I knew you were different<em>  
><em>From the way I caved<em>

_And you said we wouldn't make it_  
><em>But look how far we've come<em>  
><em>For so long my heart was breakin'<em>  
><em>But now we're standin' strong<em>

_The things you say_  
><em>Make me fall harder each day<em>  
><em>You're a trainwreck<em>  
><em>But I wouldn't love you if you changed<em>  
><em>Yeah,<em>  
><em>Ohh<em>

_We were so different_  
><em>But opposites attract<em>  
><em>So my hope kept growin'<em>  
><em>And I never looked back<em>

_You're one of a kind_  
><em>No one can change this heart of mine<em>

_And you said we wouldn't make it_  
><em>But look how far we've come<em>  
><em>For so long my heart was breakin'<em>  
><em>But now we're standin' strong<em>

_The things you say_  
><em>Make me fall harder each day<em>  
><em>You're a trainwreck<em>  
><em>But I wouldn't love you if you changed<em>  
><em>Ohh<em>

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special_  
><em>I'm falling like I never fell before<em>  
><em>It's funny you said we'd never make it<em>  
><em>But look how far we've come<em>  
><em>You're a trainwreck<em>  
><em>But with you,<em>  
><em>I'm in love."<em>

"Woah, Ally! That was... amazing!"

She starts, and turns around.

"Oh... thanks Dallas... i forgot we were around other people. I was distracted."

"Alls! That was so good! And you sang it infront of people too!"

"WHAT?"

She looks around. _Shit. _

"I-I-I ... I..." She looks up at Austin.

"Ally! Will you go out on a date with me?" A Voice asks.

_Dallas. _

"Wha... Yes!"

"Okay. Meet me here at Seven o' clock." He turns and walks away.

"You need to finish my song Ally!" Austin shouts.

"I cant today."

"Why not?"

"Ive got a date."

"But-"

"Austin my life doesnt revolve around your career."

_"Well it should!" _

"WHAT?"

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"NO! Why? Why should MY LIFE revolve around YOUR career?"

"Because your my songwriter!"

"OH MY GOD! AUSTIN! My life doesnt and shouldnt revolve around you."

She stomps off. Pissed.

Hes pissed too.

If only he wasnt so stubborn.

If only, he'd understand she cant always do and be what he wanted.

If only she would understand he didnt like Dallas.

If only, she wouldnt understand he hates being stubborn towards her, but has to, to protect her.

If only she knew, how much he loved her.

If only he knew, how much she loved him back.

If only they both knew.

* * *

><p><em>She was getting ready. <em>

_Trish walks in. _

_"Hey Ally. Want some help?" _

_"Sure." _

_She holds up a yellow sundress. _

_Perfect. _

_"Were only eating real quick then going on a walk through the park so this dress is perfect Trish." _

_"Okay." _

* * *

><p>He was a no-show.<p>

He hadnt shown up at the food court.

Now here we were. At the park.

She was watching Dallas kiss the girl.

The girl that wasnt her.

The girl thats ruined everything.

Well this wasn't new.

She knew what it was like; to be rejected. And Obviously, it was happening again.

There was her Date - Dallas - Sitting on the park bench with the girl that wasnt her. She could feel tears slipping.

But This time, she was done. She actually _cared _this time.

She liked him.

Not like the others - Tazz, Chad or any of the other guys.

Austin set that up.

Pathetic boys.

They'd kiss and flirt with other girls, then come to the store and act as though everything was fine.

She decided to confront Dallas.

She walked up to him, tapped his shoulder and crossed her arms.

He turned around.

"A-ally?"

"Dallas." She had to keep her voice calm and icy. Or else her eyes would betray her and let the tears slip.

"Th-this isnt wh-what it looks like!" He exclaimed, standing up.

"Whatever. This date is off. Dont ever talk to me again." Then, she turns, and walks away with as much dignity that she could muster.

Screw Dallas.

And then, it starts raining.

* * *

><p><em>Shes walking around crying. <em>

_He's walking around thinking. _

_They were so alike but they didnt know it._

_The thought they were different._

_When in reality, they were exactly the same in some ways._

_1. They both loved music._

_2. They could play any instrument._

_3. They both got lost in the song when singing. _

_4. They fit together. "Your a songwriter with stage-fright, i'm a singer who loves to be onstage! Were a perfect match..." _

_5. The both loved each other._

_6. They both were running from their feelings. _

_7. They didnt want to lose their friendship. _

_8. They dont realize its already been lost, because they have so much more. _

_9. They would never admit, That they loved eachother. _

_10. They were MEANT TO BE more than friends._

* * *

><p><em>They werent watching where they were going. <em>

_She runs into a tall figure. _

_She looks up. _

_Austin._

_Ally._

_"Im sorry." _

_"Me too."_

_"What happened to your date with Dallas?" _

_He feels bile come up his throat at the sentence._

_So does she. _

_"He was kissing some other girl. I hate him now." _

_"Can i walk you home Alls?"_

_"Sure Austin." _

_The walk is peaceful. _

_They complete each other. _

_She loves him. Shes dreading the day he gets discovered._

_He loves her. Hes dreading the day hes going to have to leave her. _

_They both dread hurting one another. _

_It happens regardless. _

_They make and break each other. _

_Thats what love is._

_They're to afraid to say it. _

_They get to Ally's house. _

_"Bye Ally." _

_"Bye Austin." _

_She starts walking inside._

_He wants to speak unspoken feelings but holds them in. _

_She gets inside._

_He walks away for the 5th time this week. _

_She has nightmares._

_Shes crying._

_She calls him. _

_He answers. _

_They talk till morning. _

* * *

><p><em>He writes her a song.<em>

_Hes going to sing it to her. _

_He finds her at the store. Crying yet again. _

_"Ally i wrote a song for you." _

_"Y-you wrote a s-song f-for me?" _

_She stutters. _

_"Yes. Listen."_

_He starts singing. _

_"I bet you didn't notice  
>First time your heart was broken<br>You called me up and we talked till the morning_

_And the time that you were stranded  
>I was there before you landed<br>He was a no show,  
>I made sure you got home..."<em>

Shes smiling at him - He realizes he wants to be the only one to make her smile like that.

He smiles back - She realizes she wants to be the only one to make him smile like that.

_"I've been right there (right there)  
>For every minute<br>This time, it's no different  
>Whatever happens you should know<em>

_Cause you're not alone, girl  
>Look over your shoulder<br>You don't have to wonder  
>Cause you know, you know, you know<br>That you're not alone, girl  
>I'll be there to hold you<br>I'll stay till it's over  
>And you know, you know, you know<br>That you're not aloooone  
>That you're not aloooone.."<em>

He wants to hold her.

She wants him to be the only one to hold her.

_"You're not alone_

_All the days that you were stressed out  
>Feeling like pulling your hair out<em>

_They were all missing but I was here listening_

_You gotta believe in me  
>Even if you can't see me there<em>

_(Even if you can't see me there)_

_I'll catch you when you fall_

_Cause I've been right there (right there)  
>For every minute<br>This time, it's no different  
>Whatever happens you should know<em>

_Cause you're not alone, girl  
>Look over your shoulder<br>You don't have to wonder  
>Cause you know, you know, you know<br>That you're not alone, girl  
>I'll be there to hold you<br>I'll stay till it's over  
>And you know, you know, you know<br>That you're not aloooone  
>That you're not aloooone..."<em>

__They were together in so many different ways.

But they werent _Together_ yet_._

_"I'll be here for you no matter what  
>Comes around the corner<em>

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

_As long as I am breathing  
>You won't have to worry no more<em>

_Cause you're not alone, girl  
>Look over your shoulder<br>You don't have to wonder  
>Cause you know, you knooooow<em>

_Cause you're not alone, girl  
>Look over your shoulder<br>You don't have to wonder  
>Cause you know, you know, you know<br>That you're not alone, girl  
>I'll be there to hold you<br>I'll stay till it's over  
>And you know, you know, you know<br>That you're not aloooone  
>That you're not aloooone<br>That you're not aloooone  
>That you're not aloooone<em>

_You're not alone_

_I bet you didn't notice  
>First time your heart was broken<em>

_You called me up and we talked till the morning"_

__Shes radiant.

Hes happy shes happy.

They look in eachothers eyes.

They lean in.

They do what they both always wanted.

They kiss.

They feel all the cliche's.

The fireworks.

The butterflies.

Everything.

They dont want this to end.

* * *

><p><em>They were getting married. <em>

_He was standing at the alter. _

_She was walking down the aisle. _

_They hand them the rings._

_She puts his on his finger, smiling. _

_He puts hers on her finger, smiling._

_"You may now say your vows."_

_"I, Austin Moon, take you, Ally Dawson, to be my wedded wife. With deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. As is Christ to His body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. Always will I perform my headship over you even as Christ does over me, knowing that His Lordship is one of the holiest desires for my life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care. I promise I will live first unto God rather than others or even you. I promise that I will lead our lives into a life of faith and hope in Christ Jesus. Ever honoring God's guidance by His spirit through the Word, And so throughout life, no matter what may lie ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful husband."_

_Shes smiling, vowing not to cry. _

_"And i, Ally Dawson, take you, Austin Moon__, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love, so I too happily give you my life, and in confidence submit myself to your headship as to the Lord. As is the church in her relationship to Christ, so I will be to you. Austin Moon, I will live first unto our God and then unto you, loving you, obeying you, caring for you and ever seeking to please you. God has prepared me for you and so I will ever strengthen, help, comfort, and encourage you. Therefore, throughout life, no matter what may be ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as an obedient and faithful wife." _

_"You may now kiss the bride." _

_They kiss for what seems the first time all over again._

_They still feel the cliches._

* * *

><p><em>Shes rubbing her stomach. <em>

_Shes pregnant with His child. _

_Hes happy._

_Shes happy._

_They love each other dearly._

* * *

><p><em>They have a baby girl. <em>

_Shes has Blonde hair with brown eyes. _

_Her names Aliyah._

_They're a lovely family. _

_They have one more kid._

_Its a boy. _

_His name is Alex._

* * *

><p><em>Alex Monica Moon.<em>

_Aliyah Marie Moon._

_Alison Marie Moon._

_Austin Monica Moon. _

* * *

><p><em>Hes glad he wrote the song that sealed their fate forever. <em>

_They fell inlove. _

_They then, died together. _

_Happily. _


	4. Too Beautiful

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

><p><em>What kinda' man lays<br>his hands on the woman he loves  
>calls her "Angel"<br>and shows no remorse,  
>and the blood,<br>he covers her body in bruises and scars  
>you don't understand just how beautiful<br>you are  
><em>

__He'd Call me Angel... but whenever was angry or upset.. he changed..

He'd hit me.

Beat me.

And watch me bleed, without a single care.

_you are too beautiful  
>your heart, I want something more<br>Those shades of blue  
>on that face of yours<br>Hide the smile that beats in your chest  
><em>_  
><em>

__My best friend Austin; Would call me beautiful.

He'd ask me why i have bruises and i'd lie.

To protect him.

To protect the man that stole my smile.

_when he's done with her beating  
>He just stands a side<br>Wipes the sweat from his brow  
>and yells over her cries<br>"You don't know what I've been through!"  
>he yells and says<br>"You don't know what I've done for you"  
>and hits her again.<br>_

He'd watch her bleed.

He'd take a break to yell at her.

"You don't know what I've been through!"

"You don't know what I've Done for you!"

Then, hit me.. again..

_you are too beautiful  
>your heart, I want something more<br>Those shades of blue  
>on that face of yours<br>Hide the smile that beats in your chest_

__Austin didn't know of the things he does to me.

If he did... Dallas would die.

Austin would hurt him... Badly.

I protect Dallas.

Dallas... my love...

I wish...

_She stands in the mirror,  
>She looks less alive.<br>She lifts up her shirt  
>to see she has five<br>Branded fingers on her side.  
>She's feeling it all now<br>But she doesn't cry  
>She doesn't cry<em>

__He says i look less alive.

He lifts up my shirt, to see i have five... branded fingers, on my side.

He's seeing it all now.

She's feeling it all now.

But she doesn't cry.

He doesn't cry.

"How long has he been doing this?"

My best friend asks...

"Since forever..."

I whisper.

_you are too beautiful  
>your heart, I want something more<br>Those shades of blue  
>on that face of yours<br>Hide the smile that beats in your chest_

I smile at myself.

Me and Dallas are over.

I love My best friend; My Austin.

* * *

><p><strong>This was.. <strong>

**Utterly horrible. **

**Yuck! **

**I love this song, and in my mind.. it turned out ALOT better. **

**On, here, it turned out to be... Poop. **

**I know i don't deserve it; but PLEASE,**

**Review (:**

**v**


	5. Ordinary Day

****Disclaimer:**** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

><p><em>Just a day,<br>Just an ordinary day.  
>Just trying to get by.<br>Just a boy,  
>Just an ordinary boy.<br>But he was looking to the sky._

__It was just another Ordinary day.

Except; Today was _Austin&Ally_ day.

She looks at Austin and smiles,

as she sees hes smiling and looking at the sky.

_And as he asked if I would come along  
>I started to realize<br>That everyday he finds  
>Just what he's looking for,<br>Like a shooting star he shines._

__"Will you come along?"

He asks her, holding his hand out,

She hesitates.

He's shining bright like a shooting star.

He has what he needs; and finds a way to find it,

everyday.

_He said take my hand,_  
><em>Live while you can<em>  
><em>Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand<em>

_"_Take my and, and Live while you can.."

He whispers softly into her ear.

She shivers and he continues,

"Don't you see? Your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand.."

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_  
><em>Although they did not feel<em>  
><em>For I felt what I had not felt before<em>  
><em>And you'd swear those words could heal.<em>

__As he spoke, She recognizes the words.

They ARE Ordinary words; She hears them everyday,

But today, she feels they have double meaning.

They heal her pounding heart and she smiles,

Despite herself.

_And as I looked up into those eyes_  
><em>His vision borrows mine.<em>  
><em>And I know he's no stranger,<em>  
><em>For I feel I've held him for all of time.<em>

__As she stares into his big brown hazel eyes,

She feels like he's staring into her soul.

They aren't strangers any longer.

She's had his heart all along; She just hasn't noticed yet.

_And he said take my hand,_  
><em>Live while you can<em>  
><em>Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand<em>  
><em>In the palm of your hand.<em>

__"Take my hand, live while you can."

He says,

"Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?"

He points to her palm, where he drew a heart.

_Please come with me,_  
><em>See what I see.<em>  
><em>Touch the stars for time will not flee.<em>  
><em>Time will not flee.<em>  
><em>Can you see?<em>

__"Please, Come with me?"

He asks,

"Come see what i see."

He grabs her hand and lifts it to the sky.

"Touch the stars.. Time will not flee."

He whispers in her ear and she shivers.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream._  
><em>As I wake in bed<em>  
><em>And the boy, that ordinary boy<em>  
><em>Or was it all in my head?<em>

__She wakes with a start.

Had he really.. not been there?

Had it been a dream?

Was it all in her head?

_Did he asked if I would come along_  
><em>It all seemed so real.<em>  
><em>But as I looked to the door,<em>  
><em>I saw that boy standing there with a deal.<em>

__Did he really ask her to come along?

It seemed so real.

She looks at her door and smiles;

He was here.

In reality, and In her mind.

_And he said take my hand,_  
><em>Live while you can,<em>  
><em>Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand<em>  
><em>In the palm of your hand,<em>  
><em>In the palm of your hand.<em>

__"Take my hand, and Live while you can,"

He smiles as he reaches his hand out.

"Don't you see? All your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand."

This time, She takes his hand.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_  
><em>Just trying to get by.<em>  
><em>Just a boy,<em>  
><em>Just an ordinary boy.<em>  
><em>But he was looking to the sky.<em>

__Now, Here they lay.

In the Grass.

Hand in hand.

Looking in each other's eyes.

Smiling.

He was her best friend.

He was her peace.

He was her lullaby.

He was...

Her, Austin.

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! I like this one better than the other one <strong>

**I love this song. **

**Please Review**

**v**


	6. Long gone and Moved on

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

><p><em>When's the day you start again<br>And when the hell does you'll get over it begin  
>I'm looking hard in the mirror<br>But I don't fit my skin  
>It's too much to take<br>It's too hard to break me  
>From the cell I'm in <em>

You know how stardom changes people? You know how your friends become forgettable when something more 'Important' comes? Well, i sure as hell do. Austin Moon, no longer has my support. He'd promised me he'd never forget me. He'd promised me he'd never move on from his 'Amazingly fun' childhood memories. Well, he was a Terrible liar.

I don't know when i'll stop grieving, but i really want to know, When the hell does you'll get over it begin? Because, he had told me i would. Yeah, i had called him, to give him a piece of my mind, but he pushed me aside and said, _"You'll get over it soon. Call me when that happens. Your being a major bitch. Bye." _He'd turned into a stupid, Conceded Jerk face of All Pop stars.

I look at myself in disgust because of the tear marks. I don't feel right. I don't fit right anymore, but this was gonna change soon. Right? I strong enough... Right?

_Oh from this moment on  
>I'm changing the way I feel yeah<br>From this moment on  
>It's time to get a real<em>

__Yep, I'm changing who i am, what i look like, and the way i feel, from this moment on. It was time to show him a part of the REAL WORLD.

_Cause I still don't know how to act  
>Don't know what to say<br>Still wear the scars like it was yesterday  
>But you're long gone and moved on<br>Cause you're long gone _

__Why can't i just.. forget about you and move on? Oh, thats right. You were my best friend. and I had FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOUR SORRY ASS! I just dont know what to say to you anymore. Did you know, I used to cut because of you? Yeah, every now and then, i reopen them. So it looked like they were put there yesterday. But you were already gone, and moved on. You were long gone.

_But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way  
>Still talk about you like it was yesterday<br>But you're long gone and moved on  
>But you're long gone, you moved on<em>

__I think Trish and Dez are sick of my 'Missing Austin' speeches, and frankly so was I. But it was so hard. I dunno what to do to change this, or find my own way. You guided me, protected me, but your long gone, and moved on.

_So how'd you pick the pieces up yeah  
>I'm barely used to saying me instead of us<br>The elephant in the room keeps scaring off the guests  
>It gets under my skin to see you with him<br>And its not me that you're with_

I always said 'Us' instead of me, you know that? Heh, i think you broke me. I hate how if you came back, You'd be able to put me back together. I see on the magazines your with someone new? Alicia? SERIOUSLY? Ali? ALI? What the fuck? Are you SERIOUS right now? That's low. and I think it may break me and shatter what remains of my heart.

_Oh from this moment on  
>I'm changing the way I feel yeah<br>From this moment on  
>It's time to get a real<em>

__Yeah, so Thanks Austin. You really out-did yourself here honey. I've got one or two things to say to you, From this moment on, I'm changing in the way i feel, its time to get real, and FUCK YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>This is not the full song, but the title is Long gone and Moved On by The Script. <strong>

**I cut out about, Half(?) of the lyrics cos i got lazy :3 **

**Hope you enjoy Ally's little rage fit XD **

**Review :3**

**I'll give you a cookie.**

**- (::) - ._. MINE! :O**

**CLICK!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	7. Such a shame

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

><p>It's 12 o' Clock in the morning and i'm hangin' with my friends In this club. "C'mon Austin, take the shot already!" My friend shouts at me and i wrap my fingers around the tiny glass before lifting it to my lips and gulping the liquid down. It burns but i ignore it and get ready for another round. Suddenly some chatter dies down and we all look at the door, a beautiful Brunette girl with shining chocolate eyes, walks in. My friends whistle and I smile and move my head in a 'What up' motive. She looks at me, Sneers in my face and continues walking.<p>

Wait what?

That's honestly surprising! All the girls hit on me; Even if I have a girlfriend, which I do; Tilly Tompson But I'm Austin Moon for cryin' out loud! I'm famous! Hell, I know what I'ma do.

I walk up to the girl and gently grab her arm, before pulling her to the side. "Hi, My names Austin Moon."

"..." No response.

"Girl don't act this way, I see right through your game, What he did was such a shame, but you shouldn't live in with his pain. So let it go tonight, I see the beauty within your eyes."

She smiles a little, and finally talks. "My names Ally. Ally Dawson."

"It's nice to meet you Ally." I say with a smile, then I left her alone.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later I see her sittin' at the bar all alone, with a tear streaked face and Five shot glasses in front of her. She grabs the first one and raises it quickly to her lips, gulping it down while bringing the second up, Third, Fourth and I Finally Reach her, Stopping her from Drinking the Fifth. "I'm sorry that he did this To you Ally, but please think wisely and be careful."<p>

"Don't worry bout' me. I can do this all I want, because I'm Twenty-one. Thank you Austin for pretending you care, but i really don't have time to spare. I got to deal with my crumby ass ex-boyfriend, He cheated on me, with his other ex."

"You don't look like your gettin' ready to leave?"

"I'm going later. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." I sit and shrug.

* * *

><p>We've talked for hours and i think I fell, to deep in love with her. "I'm so sorry Tilly.." I whisper as I stare at Ally, Who's looking at me lovingly.<p>

This is really gonna drive me crazy.. Tilly was supposed to be my baby.. right?

She was my baby.. Right?

* * *

><p>It's now 4 o' Clock a.m. and it didn't take Ally to long to change her mood, she's singin' with a different attitude.<p>

I'm not and I can't think straight as Ally starts kissin' and grindin' on me. I think she's had to much to drink.

I should be pushin her away but i can't.

I fell in love and now i have to deal with hurtin' the other girl that i Thought i loved.

_'So let it go tonight  
>I see the beauty within your eyes<br>So let it go tonight.'_

* * *

><p><strong>... This is sooo weird.. ROFL. <strong>_  
><em>

**I made this out of like, nowhere. **

**Weird? **

**Hell yes. **

**Review. **

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	8. Who's that girl

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

><p>You know that feeling, where you've been replaced? Yeah, I know. It's sad. Because I'm complaining about being replaced. Well to me, its <em>so much more.<em> The boy I loved, Austin, loves this girl Cassidy.

Suddenly, His whole world, Revolves around her.

_"Can we have a new waitress?" _

_..._

_"No, I want her.."_

_..._

_"You have an amazing voice, i sing too! My names Austin Moon!" _

_"Well, Nice to meet you, Ally, Big deal, Not a big deal." _

_"I am So gonna ask her out!" _

_"Well, maybe you should do it after we eat... You'll have a better chance on a full stomach.."_

I, am currently sitting backstage, behind this huge stage at the Miami Beach. Trish and Dez, are the only one's here, because Cassidy decided to stay another week, for Austin.

I'm singing after Bruno Mars.

Cue the girlish Squeal.

I didn't tell Austin about this. I don't want him to know. It's none of his business anymore. He has Cassidy. He doesn't... need me anymore. His world revolves around her. His girl. His Cassidy.

_Cassidy. _

"And Now, LAST BUT NOT LEAST, Austin Moon's partner, ALLY DAWSON!"

"Hey Everybody! My names Ally. This song is dedicated to Two people. I'm not gonna name names. And, I really don't want them to know who they are."

"I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!"

_"There were places we would go at midnight  
>There were secrets that nobody else would know...<br>There's a reason but I don't know why  
>I know don't why, I don't know why<br>I thought they all belonged to me.."_

I stare out in the crowd, Placing my hand over my heart now, as the beat gets faster.

_"Who's that girl?  
>Where's she from?<br>No, she can't be the one  
>That you want<br>That has stolen my world  
>It's not real, it's not right<br>It's my day, it's my night  
>By the way, who's that girl<br>Living my life  
>Oh no, livin' my lifeee..."<em>

I breathe a deep breathe, before Looking at Trish. She's smiling at me. So is Dez. I smile back.

_"Seems like everything's the same around me (around me)  
>Then I look again and everything has changed<br>I'm not dreaming, so I don't know why  
>I don't know why, I don't know why<br>She's everywhere I wanna be.."_

I look out and spot a flash of Blonde. _Austin?_ "Ignore it Ally!" My head shouts. I do. _He doesn't need you anymore!_

_"Who's that girl?  
>Where's she from?<br>No, she can't be the one  
>That you want<br>That has stolen my world  
>It's not real, it's not right<br>It's my day, it's my night  
>By the way, who's that girl<br>Living my life.."_

He's staring at me. _"GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD! YOU DON'T NEED ME ANYMORE AUSTIN!" _I stare back at him.

_"I'm the one who made you laugh  
>Who made you feel<br>And made you sad  
>I'm not sorry<br>For what we did, and who we were  
>I'm not sorry, I'm not her.."<em>

He blamed me, for his first song screw up.

_"What am I gonna do? Cassidy hated the song, and now, she's not gonna like me!"_

_"I told you the song wasn't ready.."_

_"You called her the butter on my pancake stack.. If anything, she's the syrup.."_

_"I just wrote everything you told me, your the one who can't communicate your feelings.."_

_"I can so communicate my feelings, and right now, I'm feeling... FEELINGS!"_

_"Ally, All I wanted was a song for Cassidy, but You let me down.."_

_"I did the best I could With what you gave me!"_

_..._

_"I just wanted to be a good friend, and help you out..."_

_"Well you definitely helped, you helped me blow my chances with Cassidy..."_

_"I can't believe your blaming me for this.."_

_..._

_"Ally I'm so sorry.. I acted like a total jerk.. I've just, never been this crazy about anyone.."_

_"I get it.. sometimes crushes make people lose their minds, like how I act like a fool, around Dallas."_

_"Yeah, whenever he's around, you always say stupid things and dance all goofy.."_

_"Cassidy, She just, makes my heart beat, A mile a minute.. I can't explain it.."_

_... _

_"Of course I am! I love romance!" _

_Thanks Ally, Your awesome! Dance it out?"_

_..._

_"I can get your heart beat beat beat beatin' like, _"I can get your heart beat beat beatin' like, that.."__

__"Who's that girl?  
>Where's she from?<br>No, she can't be the one  
>That you want<br>That has stolen my world  
>It's not real, it's not right<br>It's my day, it's my night  
>By the way, who's that girl<br>Living my life  
>Oh no, livin' my life."<em>_

_"Ally that was amazing!" _

_"Thanks Trish." _

_..._

_"Ally?" _

_"Austin?" _

_"You.. that was a great song.." _

_"Thanks.."_

_"C'mon Austin, lets go! We're leaving tomorrow!"_

_"Hold on Cassidy.."_

_"Wait.. Leaving..?"_

_"Yeah.. I'm going with her.."_

_"Oh.. Bye I guess. Good luck Cassidy.." _

_..._

_"Ally, are you okay?" _

_"I'm fine Trish."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm sure." _

_... _

_"Ally come on. You need to come outside." _

_"No Dad.. I don't want too."_

_..._

_"Ally?" _

_"Austin?"_

_"What happened to you?"_

_"Don't ask me that. You can't ask me that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's your fault.."_

_... _

_"My fault? HOW?"_

_"I loved you! I trusted you! I even broke my Stage-fright, JUST SO YOU COULD HEAR THAT SONG, eventually. It was about you and Cassidy! Don't act like you didn't know! I seen the way you were staring at me! YOU KNEW! You didn't care. So neither do i.." _

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's to late.." _

_..._

_"I'm so so sorry Ally. I wish I would have told you this sooner, before the accident, But.. I loved you.." _

He tosses the Rose on the recently buried grave, over the petals that have already fallen, and turns, walking away.

* * *

><p><em>Fallen Petals, <em>

_Broken hearts,_

_Where did everyone go,_

_When he broke my heart?_ **[1]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed my depressingness!

I'm depressed ATM, so I said fuck it and wrote this.

Anyways,

**[1] - **I wrote this. Isn't it purdy? Oh yeah. I think so too.

Review, I guess..

**v**

v

**v**

v


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N:** Alison Singing: Underlined.

Austin singing: **Bold.**

Alison and Austin singing together:** Bold and Underlined.**

Ally singing: _Italics._

Zeke singing: Underlined.

Ally and Zeke singing together: _Underlined and Italics._

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, the one you've been waiting for, Austin Moon!" The quirky, brunette announcer shouts happily, waving her free hand in the air towards the stage entrance.<p>

Walking out, the tall blonde flips his cute, skater-boy-like hair out of his eyes and walks to the middle of the stage, winking at some unsuspecting girl fans, causing them to scream at the top of their lungs and fan themselves.

_Typical. _

Watching from the very back, Ally Dawson vowed she would never ever care for him again. He had lied, he'd cheated on her, he'd broken her.. and she just wasn't gonna let him get to her heart any longer.

"Hey guys! My name is Austin Moon, and I want you all to meet my new girlfriend, and partner, Shelby Montana!" Austin shouts, and the same quirky brunette that announced Austin comes running out, waving happily and smiling hugely, her big, white, straight teeth sparkling slightly.

"Surprise!" She screams, as though she was one of the luckiest girls ever.

She was a whore, who was with a two-timing, heart-breaking, liar. He was a promise breaker. A dream crusher. But most of all, a liar. Ally hated him so very much. Cheating on her with a girl named Alison, nicknamed Ali.

How low can you get, right?

Claiming she looked exactly like said girl. Claiming she'd responded to the name, 'Ally'.

Ally was not dumb.

She knew when you were deliberately lying to her face. She knew when you were messing with her feelings. She also knew that enough was enough, and the asshole named Austin Moon would hate her after today.

She was finally getting her revenge.

On both Alison and Austin.

Ironic, Funny and Totally effin' Awesome, if you had asked Allyson Dawson.

But first, Ally had the tortured pleasure of listening to Austin's song, and his duet, with said cursed girl and she smirked, knowing he didn't know she was here.

She'd kept well hidden.

A sudden high-pitched _'Waoh' _tunes comes on from the mic, along with a pop-like beat, and then a girls chiming voice sings into a mic.

"When I saw you over there  
><span>I didn't mean to stare <span>  
><span>but my mind was everywhere <span>  
><span>I wanna know you.."<span>

The voice chimes and sings perfectly, a perfect representation for this very lovely, tuneful duet.

**"but I guess that you're the kind**  
><strong>that says whats on her mind<strong>  
><strong>but you listened when I had something to show you.."<strong>

Austin Moon's voice hadn't changed a pitch. Not from the surgery, and surely from not changing the way his attitude and style. He was completely different. In looks, personality, heart.. dreams.

But not his voice.

His voice.. It clicked unregistered memories that Ally wished to forget.

**"You smile and never shout  
>You stand out in the crowd<br>You make the best of every situation**

**Correct me if I'm wrong**  
><strong>You're fragile and you're strong<strong>  
><strong>A beautiful and perfect combination.."<strong>

But in the harmonization with Austin.. it just doesn't do right. There's _something_ missing. But Ally Dawson did _not_ care.

**"Ohhhhhhh yeah.."**

His voice, reminds Ally of the good times. The old times. The times when they'd share kisses, and Ally knows she can't hurt Austin. Alison, maybe. But not Austin. She'd sing a different song.

**"I wanna know you**

**I wanna know that where you go**  
><strong><span>I wanna find out<span>**  
><strong><span>What you know<span>**  
><strong><span>And maybe someday<span>**  
><strong><span>down the road<span>**  
><strong><span>sit back and say to myself<span>**

**Yeah I thought so.."**

They try to fix the harmonize, but it gets worse and they just give up.

**"Yeahh.."  
><strong>

They go back to harmonizing. It hurts Ally. She feels tears pricking her eyes, but she pushes them down. For her sake. She hated being weak. She wouldn't be weak anymore.

**"Like how you**  
><strong><span>are with me<span>**  
><strong><span>in our future, history<span>**  
><strong><span>and maybe someday down the road<span>**  
><strong><span>I'll sit back and say to myself<span>**

**Yeah I thought so.."**

Sighing heavily, she slumps her shoulders and scolds herself.

**"I thought so  
>Woahh-ohhh.."<br>**

She'd at least show him that she wasn't helpless. That she was finally over him.

"Yeahh-eahh.."

She was at least grateful now, for her own new partner. Zeke West. He was an amazing singer, and with her writing talents, they did a lot of duets together.

**"Yeah-eah.."**

She was beginning to get annoyed with this song.

**"Yeahh-eah**  
><strong><span>Yeahh-eahh-eahh-eahh<span>**

**I wanna know you**  
><strong><span>Yeah-eah-eah<span>**  
><strong><span>Yeah-eah-eah<span>**

**I wanna know that**  
><strong><span>where you go<span>**  
><strong><span>I wanna find out<span>**  
><strong><span>what you know<span>**  
><strong><span>and maybe someday down the road<span>**  
><strong><span>I'll sit back and say to myself.."<span>**

It was to much; Barely a duet.

"Yeahhhhhhhh.."

She was backstage now. Preparing for her own duet. Preparing for the crowd. She was prepared, and determined to hurt Austin Moon. Make him see, and regret his mistakes.

**"I don't whats going on with me?**  
><strong>History.."<strong>

"And maybe someday.."

**"Down the road.."**

"I'll sit back and say to myself..

Yeah, I thought so."**  
><strong>

Finally, the duet ends and Ally represses and occupies herself by talking and laughing with Zeke. Her new boyfriend. Partner. Best friend. Trish and Dez come.. to Congratulate and hug her, before walking to the front row as Austin finally get's off the stage.

Having finished his duet and his new, hit song.

Ally sneakily walks down the backstage hallways. Waiting for her and Zeke's names to be called, she waits backstage. And then, she hears it.

"Introducing, the newest, hot sensation, Ally Dawson and Zeke West!"

A new, boy voice introduces, and Ally reduces her thoughts that other announcer, is sucking faces with Austin.

"Hey guys, My names Ally Dawson, and this is my boyfriend, Partner, and new best friend, Zeke. This song, is dedicated to Zeke, My duet partner and boyfriend, my Manager, Trish De La Rosa, and My film director, Dez. I hope you enjoy this song."

_"Well, I could hear you call my name if I were miles away, come running._  
><em>When every other light goes out to shine for, use my specialty.<em>  
><em>Yes, I'd go to leaps and bounds.<em>  
><em>Don't care how cliche that sounds.<em>  
><em>No, I'll never let you fall and hit the ground.."<em>

Breathing heavily, she twists and turns, dancing on the stage, twirling in and out of Zeke's hands, smiling brightly and holding onto his hands.

_"So sign me up and I swear I'll be the first in line to pick you up._  
><em>Just count on me anytime.<em>  
><em>And if all your walls break down, I'll be the Last One Standing.<em>  
><em>Just call me up 'cause if you need a friend tonight, I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on.<em>  
><em>And if all your walls break down, I'll be the Last One Standing.."<em>

She pauses when her part ends, and allows Zeke to sing.

"Now if you're singing in the rain well, I'd be right there with you dancing.  
><span>And if you need a harmony on the track.<span>  
><span>You know I got your back, I got your back, yeah.<span>  
><span>'Cause you know I'll be your friend.<span>  
><span>Even if it's not the trend, no.<span>  
><span>You know I'm here for you.<span>  
><span>Through and through.<span>  
><span>That's the truth.<span>  
><span>I got you 'till the end.."<span>

Zeke sings his part perfectly, and Ally smiles, standing close to him as he finishes, before she starts immediately after he stops.

_"So sign me up and I swear I'll be the first in line to pick you up._  
><em>Just count on me anytime.<em>  
><em>And if all your walls break down, I'll be the Last One Standing.<em>  
><em>Just call me up 'cause if you need a friend tonight, I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on.<em>  
><em>And if all your walls break down, I'll be the Last One Standing.."<em>

Ally smiles humorously, as Zeke starts scatting, shaking her head she twirls out of his arms, walking to the edge of the stage and bending, holding her hand out to the people there, before registering the bob of blonde hair standing near the girls and boys in the front row, staring at her.

Gulping, she turns, ignoring him and looking at Zeke, smiling and dancing around the stage.

"No no oh.  
><span>You know I'll be the Last One Standing.."<span>

_"(So sign me up... oh.).."_

_"I swear I'll be the first in line.."_

_"Count on me everytime.."_

_"(And when all your walls break down, I'll be the Last One Standing, oh.).."_

"(Your wall is falling down, yeah, oh.)  
><span>'Cause if you need a friend tonight.."<span>

_"(If you need me, I'll be there, yeah.)_  
><em>If you ever need someone to cry on.."<em>

_"And if all your walls break down, I'll be the Last One Standing._  
><em><span>I'll be the Last One Standing.<span>_  
><em><span>I'll be the Last One Standing."<span>_

Smiling at Zeke, she freezes, her back arched and her front touching his chest, his arm around her waist as though he's holding her. She holds her hand in the air and he smiles, leaning forward and gently touching his lips to hers.

She kisses him back for that brief seconds, and smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck and giggling softly, happily.

She had been heartbroken, lied to, hurt. Her heart had been savagely ripped apart and it still bared the scars. She fought her way through the pain. She found her love again.

Austin had his, albeit he missed his goofy, always smiling, neat freak, ex-girlfriend Ally Dawson. He knew he'd ruined it. He didn't want to hurt her again.

They built and broke each other.

And they silently watched each other as their lives moved on.

They battled and showed feelings with their songs.

Their hopeless, heart breaking love songs.


End file.
